Haruhi's Prince
by sheeprock
Summary: A fluffy story of Haruhi as a Cinderella esque, and Mori as her prince.
1. A shocking revelation

Well, I just thought I'd write another story, slap bang n the middle of my coursework/exam time! Still, it beats lying on my bed procrastinating : ) This will, obviously, be slightly out of canon, set in an English-esque early Japan, because I am not very well acquainted with historical Japan : ( Basically Mori is the heir to the throne of Japan, and Haruhi is… Well, I'm sure you can guess ;)

I own nothing : (

"Haruhi?" Haruhi was sat outside reading in the sunshine. When she heard her father come out of the house she stopped reading and looked up.

"What's the matter?" She noticed that he seemed jumpier than usual, and he sat down tentatively on the bench.

"You know I could never replace your mother, right?" Haruhi nodded slowly, uncertain of where the conversation was going.

"Well, I think it's time we moved on though, don't you?" Seeing her eyebrows raise, he hurriedly carried on. "I mean, not that we should forget your mother or anything, but… I worry about you Haruhi. All you ever do is read, or study, and I think it would do you good to have some friends, get out of the house sometimes." Haruhi was even more confused with where this conversation was heading now.

"Father-"

"No, don't interrupt me yet Haruhi, I worry about you growing up with only me for a role model, you need some female influences. Not a father who dresses as a woman. Or, at least, not just a father who dresses as a woman. And I've just got a good job, good pay, working at the palace. But, there's a downside. It means I'll be away a lot of the time, as they want me to work long hours, and I'll have to have quarters at the palace for sleeping most of the time, and keep all my equipment there. And so, I've decided to get married again. I've already met a woman, she's really nice, she's really looking forward to meeting you, as are her two daughters, who are both lovely girls. But it means you can make friends with them. And they're coming round to meet you in an hour or so, and we're getting married on Sunday."

Haruhi was just staring at her father open mouthed now. She couldn't even get her head round the multitude of things that he had just told her - she was gaining a mother - no, step mother- and two step sisters, it was happening in three days, she was losing her father to the palace, and she was meeting these people in an hour.

"Why - why didn't you say anything earlier? Why wait till now and make it such a shock and so much to take in? why didn't you say anything when you first started thinking about this?"

Her father looked slightly sheepish. "Honestly? It's all been quite a rush. I only knew I got the job about two weeks ago, and I wanted to make sure there was someone there for you for when my job starts. Which is another week and a half or so." Haruhi was stunned. He was marrying someone he had known for two weeks? She thought it was ridiculous and told him so.

"Maybe so, but it's happening. I don't want to leave you here on your own for so long, because I know you and you'll do nothing but study and read. Now go get ready to meet them." Haruhi stood up in a daze and walked to her room. She went in and sat on her bed, still not completely able to take in what her father had just said. That was how her father found her 45 minutes later, when he came in to check she was ready.

"Haruhi! They're due any minute now!" he pulled her up and began throwing clothes at her which she pulled on, slowly coming out of her stupor, and allowed him to do her hair.

"No time for make up, but that might be for the best, you always look prettier without it I think." He turned Haruhi to face him and beamed. Pulling her into a hug he told her that him getting married wouldn't change anything between them, it was just a chance for Haruhi to socialise and learn to act more girly - something her father had always wanted.

He then pulled her down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" he trilled. Opening the door, he welcomed the women who would soon become Haruhi's own personal tormentors.

Well, it's a story I've always wanted to write, although updates may be patchy at best, depending on when I get chance to write : ( Still, feel free to review and tell me what you think : )


	2. Meeting the new 'family'

Sorry it took so long for me to write an update, but I suddenly realised that my deadline was looming :/ So here is the next chapter!

"Well, hello darling!" A woman in a very big, very pink, dress came into the house, with a little difficulty after pushing her skirts through the door. She was wearing a lot of very bright make up, and had elaborately done up, curled blonde hair. She grabbed Haruhi's father by the shoulders and kissed him.

"Oh, and this must be little Haruhi! I been _so looking forward to meeting you! Aren't you just a little darling?" she simpered. Behind her were two girls, both wearing very bright, though not quite so elaborate dresses. _

_If Haruhi had been the self conscious kind she would have felt very out of place in her simple yellow summer dress. As it was, she merely looked over her new - family - assessing them. The two girls looked very haughty and well fed, Haruhi didn't doubt that they had been used to the finer things in life. One of them, she looked slightly older than the other, pushed her way forward._

"_Hello, I am Akane, I look forward to spending time with you." As she said this, the look she Haruhi - appraising her and dismissing her as a rival - seem to say volumes about how she wouldn't spend time with Haruhi if she were the last person on Earth._

"_And this is my sister Sakimi, I believe she is the same age as you - 17 right?" Haruhi nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The woman - she still didn't know her name - seemed pleased that Akane had taken it upon herself to introduce them, and turned to Haruhi's father. After whispering in his ear he nodded and told Haruhi and the two girls to go and acquaint themselves with the house, asking Haruhi to act as tour guide since they would now be living here. _

_Although Haruhi had always wondered at the waste of having a spare bedroom and using it as storage, she was glad of it now. Hopefully she would be able to keep her room to herself, since it was half the size of the other one. Although, neither of these girls seemed like the type to share. Still, she was sure her father would stop them from taking over her room. It was the one she'd been in since she was little, and she had never moved out of it. She'd never wanted to move into the bigger room._

"_Well, you've seen the living room, this is the kitchen," she said walking in there. Sakimi's eyes lit up at the mention of the kitchen, and she headed straight for the cupboards and opened them._

"_But, where's the real food?" she asked disappointedly._

"_Excuse me?" Haruhi wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. The cupboards were well stocked, Haruhi enjoyed cooking and always made herself and her father both lunch and dinner. She especially liked creating traditional lunches for her father to take to work, ever since she was little she had been entranced by them, and had always strived to make them better and better, and to find more creative ways to cook._

"_Where's the real food? All you have is basic stuff. You can't just eat rice. Do you not have any imported foods?" Haruhi shook her head. Both her and her father had shared a dislike of the new craze for imported food from 'The West' as it was called. He had always said that her traditional dinners were better than food kept on a ship for 3 months, no matter where it was from. _

"_I usually cook dinner for myself and my father. I only really use traditional recipes, they came from my grandmother on my mother's side. Although, with an extra three people, I'm not sure what'll happen now."_

"_You can cook? Oh good, we won't have to hire one then." This was Akane speaking. Haruhi looked taken aback. This girl just expected that Haruhi would cook for them, no asking, just assuming. And probably assuming that Haruhi had been brought up in such a way that she wouldn't argue. _

"_Excuse me? That's a very big assumption you're making there. What makes you think I'll want to cook for all of you?" Now it was Akane's turn to look slightly baffled, although only for a few seconds. A calculating look came into her eyes and she didn't say anything more, just gestured for Haruhi to continue the tour. Despite an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, Haruhi thought that it was better if she at least tried to be polite and nice to these two people. After all, she was going to be sharing a house with them for the next goodness knows how long till she got married. _

_So she continued, and took them to see the bedrooms next. She merely pointed out her own bedroom, despite seeing the curiosity in Sakimi's face, she rushed past it having no desire to show these two girls her sanctuary. And what a sanctuary it would become in the next few months. _

"_This is probably where you two will be sleeping, you'll probably be sharing a room because this one is almost twice the size of mine, so there isn't enough space in my room to share. Obviously we'll empty it, this is mostly all of father's stuff, but he'll be taking all of it with him." Haruhi had to stop talking her as she felt a welling up. Neither of the girls seemed to realise, they were too busy sharing incredulous looks at the idea of both living in the same room. _

"_Um, is there not another room? I have too much stuff, this room will barely even fit it all, never mind Sakimi's stuff as well. Plus, I have never shared a room in my life, and I have no intention of doing so now." She seemed to think that this closed the matter, and that the house would just be able to magically conjure up another, bigger, room out of nowhere. _

"_Um, I don't know, you'd have to speak to father, I suppose one of the attic or basement rooms could be converted…" She sounded doubtful. _

"_Well, I'm sure mother will have your father sort it out by the time we move in" she said dismissively. concluding the tour, Haruhi took them back to the living room, having an accurate feeling that they wouldn't care much about the garden. But that suited her. It was the other place she went to when she needed calm time by herself, or just wanted to read in the summer. Which was admittedly a lot. When they went back to the living room, Haruhi had to cough to attract their attention. _

"_Oh, Haruhi, girls. I hadn't noticed you there. And Haruhi, I never introduced you to Masayo." _

"_Oh, you simply must call me mother! I couldn't bear it if you weren't to think I was part of your family!" she gushed. "But now darling," she turned to address Haruhi's father, "we simply must be off. I'm sure you have so much to prepare for for when we move in, I have simply too much to do, I don't know how I shall ever manage!" So with much simpering and girlish goodbyes, including Masayo pulling Haruhi into a surprisingly strong hug, they were finally gone. _

_Later on that night, over dinner, he asked Haruhi what she thought of them. Desperate not to upset her father and make waves, she lied and said that she thought they seemed nice, and gave him a doctored version of the tour. And seeing his face light up as she talked about how nice they seemed and that she couldn't wait for them to move in, she felt uneasy again, but couldn't tell him the truth._

_So, there you go, the next chapter. Will life really be bad as Haruhi is hoping it won't be? Well, those of you who know the story (which is most people) will know the answer ;)_


	3. True colours

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I went up North to visit family and boyfriend : ) But, it is here now, enjoy.

Haruhi had surprised herself with how emotional her father's departure had been. At least she had been able to have some time alone with him, although that had been mostly before the three others had moved in. They had also had to spend quite a lot of the savings to convert the attic room into a bedroom big enough for Akane - because she couldn't live in the attic like a slave so it had to be decorated sumptuously to make up for it. Plus the fact it was twice as large as Sakimi's and nearly four times as big as Haruhi's. Haruhi didn't mind, she was just glad she had got to keep her room. She wouldn't know what to do if her room was that big, although Akane clearly had more than enough stuff to put in there.

The wedding was a small affair, though Masayo (she refused to call her mother to herself) clearly wanted a lavish wedding too, her father put his foot down and said there wasn't time to arrange it all. So they got married with very little ceremony, for which Haruhi was grateful. She didn't think she'd be able to bear if Masayo had been able to invite all and sundry and through a huge party. Not that anyone would notice if she slipped away.

And then, in no time at all, her beloved father was gone and she was left with Masayo and her two daughters. And that was when things started to change. It was subtle at first, Akane would ask Haruhi to help her get dressed, because 'she simply couldn't manage it on her own'. And then Masayo wanted to taste her food, because 'it was so delicious last time, and your father always talked about how good a cook you were'. And then Haruhi was expected to dress Akane every morning, and then she was expected to dress Masayo as well, and then Sakimi last.

And then she had to start making dinner everyday, and then breakfast, and then lunch as well. And while she was in the kitchen, she might as well clean it. It all happened quite subtly, so much so that Haruhi couldn't get out of it, because, well she didn't mind doing it before, why had she suddenly changed her mind? And that wasn't fair on Akane or Sakimi, and Masayo always had the final say anyway, now that her father was gone.

And then she was a domestic slave. When Haruhi first protested about the amount of chores she was expected to do, Masayo merely brushed her aside. When Haruhi refused to do them, Masayo became violent. And that was when her true colours shone, and when Haruhi's situation fell into a downwards spiral.

For then, now that she had come out, she forced Haruhi to do everything, and if she didn't do something, or didn't do it to Masayo's satisfaction, she would beat her. And so Haruhi did as she was bid, out of fear of her stepmother. After a while, beatings became fairly commonplace, and done by the two sisters as well as Masayo, and for no reason other than she was annoyed and wanted to take it out on someone. Haruhi's clothes got shabbier and shabbier, as she wasn't allowed new ones yet had to wear the same ones all the time to do chores. She was only allowed to wash with cold water, and only allowed to eat whatever the other three didn't want. And so Haruhi, naturally slim, grew thinner and paler.

She kept her hair tied up and hidden at all times so the oldest witch (which was how she had started to refer to them in her head) wouldn't make her cut it. Haruhi was not a proud person, but she was proud of her hair. When properly washed, it was a beautiful shade of mahogany and drew many admiring comments and glances.

And so Haruhi endured this treatment for over a year, being sent away whenever her father was visiting home so she couldn't say anything. She had to wake up at five o'clock each morning to start making breakfast and do the chores, each of the three witches dresses needed to be washed very carefully by hand and Haruhi was expected to make sure that they always had every single dress that they owned at their disposal in the morning when they awoke. So Haruhi usually did two at night and the other one in the morning, so it would be dry by the time whoever it belonged to had awoken. Sakimi was the one who slept latest, so Haruhi usually left her for last, although she also had the least decorated dresses.

At 8 30 promptly, Haruhi would have to make sure that Masayo had breakfast, then she had to go make breakfast for Akane at 9. By the time she finished, it was time to go back and dress Masayo and then dress Akane. Of course, Haruhi had to be there to dress Akane as soon as she finished breakfast at 9 30, but Masayo usually kept her dressing for much longer than that, so Akane would slap Haruhi for being late.

Haruhi bore all of it without complaint, knowing after the first few times that it would do nothing more than bring more beating. Besides which, she was too strong within herself to allow herself to be broken by the three witches. Any spare time she had, she spent it trying to educate herself, trying to let herself get out of the Fujioka household with education. Not that this would be easy for a woman, but it was better than waiting for a man to come along and take her out. Haruhi didn't really believe in daydreaming, preferring to work to actually make stuff happen, but even she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if a man came along - someone who was kind, who would allow her to continue her education, and encourage her. Someone who was rich enough so that this wouldn't matter. But these daydreams were short. After all, any man like that would already be taken.

And in that year, Haruhi blossomed. She might have been ill treated and neglected, but beauty will always shine through, even in rags and dirt. She was always pretty, but upon turning 18, her beauty would have been unparalleled if she was allowed to showcase it properly. And this irritated the witches. Without them knowing precisely what it was, her beauty and her silence upon such harsh treatments made them dislike her even more. So she was beaten more, starved more and mocked more. But Haruhi bore it all.

So, what do you think? I've tried not to make it too explicit, and I am very sorry it took such a long time to post : ( I shall try to get the next chapter up quickly : )


	4. Ranka comes to visit

Here is another update, yay! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, and to mtnikolle, here is how Ranka is deceived. NB, the first bit is set just after Masayo has shown her true colours.

*Masayo's POV, 3 months in*

Damn. Ranka's coming back for a few days. How do I get that wretched girl gone? If she says anything to her father I'll be disgraced… And my poor little girls. They'll never reach better heights. I can't send her away to one of my friends… Hmm, what should I do? I could possibly just tie her up and keep her out of the way, but that'll mean someone will have to feed her etc. and there's always a chance she'll escape. I only have three days to come up with a solution! Why did that fool not give me more time? How does he expect me to get the house ready and all the various other things?

I wonder… It might be risky, but Ugella the witch might be able to help. She'll probably overcharge me, but I'll lose a lot more if I don't keep that girl out of the way. Maybe an illness… That will require her to leave… Go to the coast to heal… Too far away for him to reach her! It'll mean paying for a hotel for a couple of days, but I'm sure I can find something in her room to sell. Maybe her furniture, that does seem far too expensive and nice for someone as low as her. She can have a cheap mattress on the floor. Or maybe I'll let her find something for herself. Yes, that will teach her to try and be better than my daughters!

I shall go straight away.

*Normal POV*

Haruhi was doing her chores as normal when she started feeling dizzy. Expecting that it was just a dizzy spell that she got from lack of food and too much exertion, she stood still and waited for it to fade. What she wasn't expecting was for it to get worse, so she walked outside even though it was getting cold now that it was coming to winter, hoping the fresh air would help.

Standing outside she was concentrating on her head pain so that she didn't notice the rather plainly dressed man on a horse riding past, nor did she notice him slowing when he saw that she was obviously in pain. The last thing she remembered was looking up to see the world swirling crazily and then she fell into blackness.

When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar, rather hard bed.

"Where am I?" She looked around, and she most certainly was not in her bedroom. Looking round the small room she saw it was rather dirty and that she was in the bed still in her rags. There was a small wash pot on the alarming slanted small table, and a letter leant against the pot. Walking over she felt unsteady on her legs still so she walked slowly and picked up the letter, then decided to read it on the bed. Walking back she opened the letter.

Haruhi

You were taken ill so I have sent you to the coast to recuperate. However, you're the room you are in has been paid for for four days only, and there will be a carriage waiting to bring you back at 3pm on the fourth day. The inn manager knows where. You have also missed your father coming down.

Mother.

Reading through the short letter Haruhi felt tears welling up. She had missed her father? Why oh why did she have to get ill now? She would have to endure till the next time her father came down now, because there was no way she would be able to see him while he was at the palace. She decided to wash and then go downstairs and see if Masayo had paid for food, what time it was and what day it was.

*Back at the Fujioka household*

"Masayo! How lovely to see you, where are the girls? Ah, it feels so good to be home, even if it is only for a few days. And I can't wait to see Haruhi!" He sat down and looked at Masayo expectantly.

"Well," she said hesitantly, as if she didn't want to say anything, "you know I've been telling you about how Haruhi has been busy with her new friends that Akane introduced her too? Which is probably why she hasn't really written very much." Ranka nodded, unsure of where the conversation was leading to.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure she didn't mean to, she probably just forgot, little girls can be so silly and she was probably just excited, but-" she stopped as she didn't want to go on, but Ranka gestured for her to continue.

"Well, two days ago she came down with a suitcase and said that she was going staying with her friends for a week. I mean, she didn't even ask, she just told me she was going! And when I asked how she was planning to get there, she hadn't asked me for any money or anything, she said - she said she had sold her furniture to pay for it!" She choked back a sob, as she were truly hurt, and showed Ranka Haruhi's bedroom, empty except for a few bits on the floor.

"And I don't know what to do, I mean, she can't sleep on the floor, but if I buy her more stuff - or you - what's to stop her from selling it again? And she could have just asked me for some money, and I would have given it to her!" And then she started actually sobbing, as Haruhi's father just stood there speechless at the thought of his daughter selling her furniture for money.

"But why would she do that? She loves that room, she picked the furniture out herself?" Masayo just shook her head, still sobbing, and Ranka went to her.

He pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

"Well, it was Haruhi's stuff, and she is entitled to do what she wants with it. And I fully believe that she needed more friends, but I don't suppose you know the names of them? If they're influencing her to do this stuff, then she shouldn't associate with them anymore. Buy her more furniture, take it out of my savings, but see if you can stop her being with such people quite so much. Tell her her father misses her. And see if you can find out their names, I shall try and use my influence at court to make them stop associating with her. But don't worry. Haruhi is an intelligent girl, and I know she will do what's right." He kissed Masayo, who gave him a wan smile in return.

"Now, what should we do while I'm back, is there anywhere you or the girls wanted to go?"

And so, every time Ranka came down, Haruhi would be overcome with a mysterious disease that would require her being sent away, while Masayo fed lies into Ranka's ear, so he became more and more disappointed with Haruhi, and worried about what was wrong with her. But, of course, he could never ask her, as she never received his letters and was never allowed to write any to him herself.

Wow, this ended up being longer than I thought, I shall post a real chapter soon though, but now you know why Ranka never finds out about Haruhi's condition. As always, please review : )


	5. A Chance Meeting

New chapter, yay! I own nothing : (

It was summertime again, the time of parties and balls, and social gatherings that would decide your status in society, depending on what you were invited to. The three witches regularly attended these, with Haruhi's father in a prominent position in the palace and the Fujioka household being wealthy enough to be considered upper class, they were invited to many, some who were hoping their links with the palace would benefit them. Of course, Masayo also intended to use these links to her benefit, hoping to get her daughters married off to rich noblemen.

She wasn't yet sure what to do about Haruhi, she was certain questions would be asked soon. Maybe after the social season was over Haruhi could run away? That way if any word got out, it would most likely be blown over by the time of the next season, or at the very least be unimportant enough to not affect them. Still, that was a problem to be dealt with in a couple of months. In the meantime, she had to figure out if there was anyway that she could use Ranka to allow one of her daughters to get the ultimate husband - the prince. He was reportedly very handsome and still single, rejecting all matches offered to him. Still, she was certain she could make him accept Akane. Sakimi wasn't very pretty, so probably not, but Akane had many admirers.

The one good thing about being a domestic slave and not being allowed to do anything, mused Haruhi, was that she wouldn't have to go to lots and lots of parties. She didn't mind one or two, indeed they could be quite fun, but she usually had to go to at least fifteen over two or three months. Which was exceptionally draining, even for the most gregarious of people, which Haruhi was not.

However, she had heard rumours of a wonderful party being thrown in the Prince's honour, to help him find a wife. She had also heard that he had rejected all matches so far, and the servants she sometimes conversed with in the streets said it was because his cousin - who he had sworn to protect or something like that - didn't like any of them. Haruhi thought this seemed stupid, if he liked a girl, what did it matter whether his cousin did or not? It wasn't his cousin marrying her after all.

This was one of the few balls that Haruhi would have quite liked to go to, not to see the prince but because she was certain they would have a wonderful feast, and she always liked to see the new culinary concoctions the chefs came up with, and sometimes she would try and remake them at home. They never turned out quite as well, which was another reason to go back to the lavish parties.

She knew however, that there was no way she would ever be allowed to go, although she didn't know how Masayo was justifying it to everyone, especially her father. Pausing in her work a thought hit her. Every time her father had come down, she had been struck down with a sudden illness, although after the first time she noticed it had always happened when Masayo or Akane was around, and never outside. Surely her father would have realised? She had guessed long ago than Masayo was keeping her father's letters from her, but he wouldn't know.

She had lain awake many times at night wondering how she could get a note to her father to tell him she wasn't ignoring him, and explain what was happening, but Haruhi was rarely given any time when she would be able to find someone to give it to him, and she was never given paper or ink. Still, she hoped once she escaped the witches clutches she would be able to find him and explain, she just worried what lies Masayo was feeding him. She doubted she just told him she was ill every time he came down, and that still wouldn't explain the absence of letters. As she was thinking this, Akane came by.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you doing anything? If you're so short of work, you can scrub all the floors!" She slapped Haruhi hard in the face, and then flounced off. Haruhi had already been feeling sadness thinking about her poor father, and Akane's slap had come out of the blue. Rising, she walked outside and found her hiding spot in the garden that she used to go to when she was little. Climbing back inside, Haruhi was surprised she still fitted, then realised it must be from all the weight she had lost from not eating properly. Knowing she would be punished later for leaving her chores, she curled and cried.

Letting all the sadness she had kept inside her for a year out, she sobbed till she could cry no more, for a good twenty minutes.

"Who's there? Are you ok?" A male voice shocked Haruhi, so much so that she put her head out of her hiding place. Seeing a man there who, judging from his horse, was obviously quite a high ranking official, she made a little yelping noise and withdrew her head, but not before he saw her. Climbing down from his horse, he made his way into the garden and stood near where he had seen her head. Seeing a slight movement he swept aside the foliage that was hiding Haruhi.

"Are you ok? Why are you hiding inside a bush?" Looking up into his face, Haruhi was paralyzed with fear.

"Please - please don't tell anyone where this is." He looked at her terrified face and frowned. The reason he had stopped when he heard her crying was because he remembered there had once been a girl who had fainted here, and he had gone to try and help her. He remembered thinking how she looked pretty, even though she was clearly only a servant, and had gone to the house to get help and had got a mouthful of abuse for it. Looking at the fear in her face now, at the idea of being discovered, he knew that there was something wrong in this household. So he stepped back and held out his hand to help her out.

Haruhi hesitated, then grabbed his arm and allowed him to help pull her out. Once out Haruhi was acutely conscious of how ragged and thin she looked compared to this man who, though he was only wearing plain riding clothes was obviously someone important. Then she remembered that technically, she was a nobles daughter, and so had every right to be in his presence, and straightened up and became more formal.

"Thank you for your help, but to answer your earlier questions I am fine now, and I just wanted some time to myself." The man looked a little taken aback at the change in her, but bowed and bade her goodbye once he was sure she was fine. Walking back to the house she was accosted by Masayo who, as she had expected, punished her harshly for leaving her chores and disappearing. However, Haruhi had had a sharp reminder that she was in her father's daughter, and decided to try and reach him. The worst that could happen would that she would, and that would only be marginally worse than not doing anything at all. But she would have to plan it carefully.

A few days later, Haruhi was aware that something important was happening. All three witches were having new dresses made, and these ones were more sumptuous than ever, decorated with pearls and gems, silk and lace and so many petticoats that you could probably have clothed an entire family. From listening to what the two sisters and Masayo were saying, she gathered that it was the palace ball in two nights, and that this was what was getting them in such a flurry. Knowing that they would all be out for quite some time, made Haruhi think that that would be the best night to try and either escape or get her note to her father, or both. So she finished her chores as fast as she could, that she might have more time to prepare. Not that any of them would have noticed, so caught up were they in the preparations for the ball.

There you go, two updates in one day, does that make up for not having any for such a long time?


	6. A Plan Goes Awry

Yay, another chapter!

Knowing she had no chance of ever going to the ball, Haruhi put it from her mind. She had to concentrate on finding a way to get a message to her father, and then find somewhere she could escape to. However, a certain encounter kept interrupting her thoughts, no matter how much she tried to put it from her mind. All anyone seemed to talk about was the upcoming ball, knowing that the prince was going to choose his wife, everyone with daughters was trying to get an invite.  
Haruhi found herself listening to the servants gossip about the ball more than she should, but she knew that most of what she had to do would only be able to be completed on the night of the ball itself. That was the only time she would be alone, all the other balls had been too short, and so able to steal some paper and ink and then give it to someone trustworthy to deliver to her father so he would know what was really happening. She knew that when he read it he would be upset about what happened, and it pained her to cause him pain, but she knew he needed to know.  
The day before the ball she made arrangements with a stall holder she had become friends with for him to get the note to her father, although he couldn't promise when it would happen. The three witches were excited for the ball, the two sisters especially, and they couldn't wait for the night to actually come. Akane, like many of the invited women, was dreaming of when she walked in and the prince ignored whoever he had been talking to to come over and ask for her hand in marriage. Even Sakimi wondered about what it would be like if he chose her, how she could make her sister pay for all the cruel things she had ever said.  
The downside of this excitement was that they were even more snappish and poor Haruhi got hit more than ever. It was a good job she was not going to the ball, she thought, otherwise she would be stared at for the sheer amount of bruises covering her skin. Not the best way to win a prince, she thought ruefully. Still, she had more important things to do, but she couldn't do them yet. Haruhi was struck with nervous butterflies, but she of course couldn't show anything for fear of the witches becoming suspicious.  
Finally, the day dawned and Akane and Sakimi we both up at 7 o'clock to start getting ready, they had hired professional people to help them all get ready though so Haruhi was not needed. Masayo took less time, after all this was a ball for her daughters so she didn't want to outshine them. The ball was due to start at 7, and at 5 o'clock Masayo summoned Haruhi.  
"Now Haruhi, as you know, myself and your sisters are going out tonight. You however, are to stay here. You are not to leave the house, and so I am going to lock you in." So saying, she grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her down to the wash room, although it was such a dark dank room that it wasn't used for anything. Haruhi, realising what was happening, saw her chances of escape slipping away and started fighting Masayo. She was weak from too little food for too long though, and Masayo easily overpowered her and locked her in.  
For only the second time in over a year since her father had left, Haruhi started to cry. She cried for her father, for herself, and for all the misfortune that had befallen her. The wasn't even a window she could escape though if she had ignored her note idea. Truly Masayo wanted to stop Haruhi from ever leaving.  
She didn't know how long she cried for, but she felt better when she stopped. At least she did till she looked back around and thought about her situation. However, Haruhi was still a practical girl. So she looked around to see what her situation truly was. After a good half an hour searching, she concluded that she was truly stuck. She could hear upstairs that they would be leaving soon, but that was little comfort to her. She sat down and put her head in her arms.

After a few minutes she became aware of something in the room, and when she lifted her head up to look she let out a small scream and tried to move backwards. For there in the room with her was a woman, one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.  
"What- how- who- who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" The woman just laughed.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help! Now, I understand you want to contact your father? And your father is currently at the ball?" Haruhi was too stunned to do anything but nod. Tilting her head the woman seemed to be listening for something.  
"There, we can leave this horrible room now. Those three have gone. Now, to answer your other two questions, I am a faerie. And so, I am here to send you to the ball so that you can contact your father - and possibly other things too." Haruhi was still a little stunned but followed the woman - faerie - out of the room.  
"Now, what can we do... Well for a starter we will have to clean you up. A faerie clean I think, we don't really have time for a full bath." And so saying Haruhi looked down and saw her skin was the pale white it used to be, before anything had happened. Obvious to Haruhi's wonder the faerie continued.  
"And we'll need to get you a dress, and do your hair, and we'll need a carriage... Oh my, there's so much to do! Haruhi, while I'm busy, be a dear and run into your garden. I need six of your most beautiful flowers." A little confused as well now, Haruhi nevertheless did as she was bade and went into the garden. In the year Haruhi had not had much time to look after it, but most of her flowers were still there. Picking the six most beautiful she went back inside with them.  
"Oh, these really are beautiful!" The faerie beamed. "Now, I think I'm ready, just stand still dear and close your eyes." Again Haruhi did as she was told, but this time she felt like she was being washed all over with sparkles.  
"Oh my goodness dear, what have they done to you!" Opening her eyes Haruhi could see the faerie was looking at the bruises littering her delicate skin.  
"Unfortunately I cannot heal them, much as I wish I could. Neither can I heal the other hurts you have suffered, although they will heal in time. But for now, we must simply cover them." So saying Haruhi looked down in amazement. She was in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, gently putting her hand to her hair she felt it falling in ringlets around her face, and dashing to the mirror she saw she had on a sparkling tiara that complimented her hair perfectly. Looking at her feet she saw shoes of the like she had never seen before, glass, and yet somehow not, somehow the most comfortable shoes she had ever worn, as if they were made specially for her.  
The faerie, looking at her, seemed to know what she was thinking. "But now child, you must go. My magic is not permanent, and it will fade on the final stroke of midnight. Make sure you have spoken to your father and left before then. However, I will be here for you to go to the second ball tomorrow if your father is not there. Now go!" Making a small shooing motion with her hand, she sent Haruhi to the front door. Even with all the wonders that had happened, she couldn't help wondering how she s supposed to get there. But once she was outside she realised why the faerie had asked her to get six flowers. There was a carriage outside, that looked like it was a giant orchid, managing to be graceful and beautiful. The four roses she had picked had been turned into horses, and the lily was now a lady in waiting, almost more beautiful than Haruhi herself.  
Haruhi looked back, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. And that smile lit up her face as her lady in waiting helped her into the carriage and they made their way to the ball.

I know I deviated a little, but flowers seem so much more elegant than lizards pumpkins and rats : ) And here is your (probably) final update for today : )


	7. Dance The Night Away

Yay, next chapter! I own nothing unfortunately.

Getting in the carriage Haruhi couldn't help but marvel. It all seem so delicate that she was scared of steeping on it for fear of bruising the beautiful petals. And when she stood on it, it felt perfectly safe, and when she was sitting it was wonderfully comfortable. The ride was also the smoothest she had ever felt, and all in all the carriage journey almost made up for being shut in the wash room.  
But she had a job to do, and she mustn't forget that. She simply had to walk in, find her father, and then... Haruhi wasn't sure what would happen. And how she would find her father. There was bound to be hundreds of people at this party, and then she had to somehow get him alone so she could speak to him without the three witches knowing. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that could go wrong. Still, Haruhi knew that this was her chance, and that she had to take it. So she straightened her back, and instead tried to remember all that she had known about dealing nobility.  
It was half seven by the time Haruhi reached the palace, and though there were still people outside, it was clear that they weren't expecting anymore people. Although, they may also have been shocked by her carriage, thought Haruhi ruefully, it certainly stood out from the others. Haruhi intended to enter the palace discreetly and find her father without anyone really noticing her. So, gathering up her skirts, she entered the ballroom as quietly as she could and stood in the shadows near the wall, looking for a waiter who would hopefully be able to help her.  
She had to come out of the shadows to attract someone's attention, and asked for his help. Her heart sank when she heard that he was feeling well and so was not in attendance for this ball, but then remembered what the faerie had said - that she would send her to the second ball. So Haruhi instead asked the waiter to make sure that he got a message, that his daughter wanted to speak to him and would be at the ball tomorrow. The waiter looked a little bemused, but didn't question her and after bowing hurried off.  
Not sure what to do anymore, Haruhi stood at the side of the floor with a rather worried look on her face.  
"Are you ok? Such a pretty face should not have such a sad expression on it! The night is young, won't you dance with me?" Haruhi turned to see a blonde man with purple eyes looking at her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not really here to dance, I was just looking for someone... Please excuse me." So saying Haruhi dashed away, looking for somewhere away from all these people, the cloying smells of perfume, the oppressive heat. She was so busy trying to get away that she didn't notice that she bumped into someone, stumbling backwards and they swaying as she closed her eyes and felt a wave of nausea come over her.  
She awoke a few minutes later to find a concerned face looking over her. "Where-where am I?" The face looked at her impassively for a few moments before answering.  
"You're in the halls of the palace. Why aren't you in the ballroom?" Haruhi felt nervous under the penetrating gaze of this man, and struggled to sit up.  
"I, I wasn't feeling well, it was very warm in there-" at this point her stomach gave a rather loud gurgle. The man raised his eyebrows.  
"And you haven't eat today, no? Starving yourself is not the way to look prettier." He didn't sound angry, more matter of fact, but something about the way he said it made Haruhi feel the need to defend herself.  
"You don't know why I haven't eaten! There could be any number of reasons why, not necessarily because I'm 'trying to look prettier'! Don't put in the same category as most of these women, here merely to try and marry the prince, or some other wealthy person." She stood after she finished, and he moved back and stood up as well.  
"Then why are you here?" Haruhi paused a moment before answering, then figured that this man was unlikely to put the connection together between her and her father's daughter.  
"I was looking for someone. But he isn't here, so I'll go. And that way you don't have to worry about me running into you again." She turned to walk away and felt him catch her arm.  
"Please stay. I'm sorry if I offended you. Would you dance with me to allow me to make it up to you?" Haruhi looked at him, thinking she recognised him, and dismissed it. She nodded. "First though, I'm going to get some food. You were right in thinking I haven't eaten all day, although your reasoning was wrong." He merely nodded and took her arm.  
Walking over to the food table, Haruhi wasn't surprised to see it nearly devoid of people. Most of the people here were women who would have corseted themselves into their dresses so tight to try and get the perfect figure that they wouldn't be able to eat. Being as thin as she was, Haruhi had no need of a corset, and she had the feeling the dress would accommodate her anyway.  
She was surprised this man - she didn't even know his name! - didn't ask who she wanted to see, but he did ask her several questions, including her name. Thinking it was better to create an alias, she said the first name she thought of. "Akane."  
As soon as she said it she regretted it, but she couldn't say anything else without seeming suspicious. "Well Akane, shall we dance?"  
Haruhi nodded, and took his outstretched arm. The dance that came on was a slow dance, and Haruhi became conscious of many girls staring at her, and most of them giving her evil looks. She noticed Akane - the real one - giving her especially dirty looks.  
"Why is everyone staring at us?" She whispered. The man looked at her oddly for a few seconds and then replied.  
"They're just jealous of your beauty. Ignore them." Haruhi did as he said, although she wasn't quite sure she believed his explanation. The dance finished, and Haruhi strangely found herself wishing it would continue. But the man bowed to her, kissed her hand, and then left her, thinking it would not be prudent to spend the entire night with one girl, much as he wanted to.  
Looking round, she spotted the blonde she had rejected earlier and walked over to him. Clearing her throat, she got his attention, although he looked away again when he sw who she was.  
"Um, I'm sorry I was rude to you before, I wasn't feeling very well, I would be honoured if you would dance with now though?" The change in him was immediate.  
"Lovely maiden, the honour would all mine! Tamaki, at your service." He bowed and took her hand, and Haruhi felt herself smile. Maybe it would be nice to dance for a bit, to be someone who could enjoy nights like this and not be Haruhi the slave. The dance this time round was a lot more energetic, and Haruhi found herself giddy and out of breath when it finished.  
"Hey Tamaki, who is this? Why do you always try and keep the pretty ones to yourself? Hitachiin Hikaru my lady, and this is my twin Kaoru. Would you do us the pleasure of dancing with us?" Haruhi nodded, and then spent the next hour or so dancing with various partners. When the clock struck a quarter past eleven though, she made her excuses, mindful of the faerie's warning. Getting in her carriage she sank into the seat, worn out but happy, for the first time in a long time.  
She got home at a quarter to midnight, and saw the faerie there.  
"Oh, my dear,I'm so happy to see you got back in time. I'm guessing you didn't see your father?" Haruhi shook her head.  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't. But I also have a feeling you will see him tomorrow, so I shall come back and send you to the ball once again. But now dear, I am afraid you must go back in that awful wash room, otherwise your step mother will suspect something. I think you made quite a stir tonight though!" And then she disappeared. Haruhi was so tired out from all the dancing that she fell asleep in the room, dreaming of the ball and of tomorrow, when she would finally get to see her father.

What do you think? As always, please review, you inspire me to keep writing : )


	8. An Ominous Plot

New chapter, hurray!

Haruhi was asleep when the three witches came home, so she didn't hear what they were saying.  
"... And did you see that woman mother? She was dancing with the prince -"  
"And I saw her eating with him at the buffet!" Chipped in Sakimi.  
"Exactly! What sort of lady eats at a ball anyway! Everyone knows the food is there only for show. But you could see from the way he looked at her, I bet she was a witch and spelled him! She wasn't even that pretty. But she's going to steal him away from me mother! And then I'll never marry!" With a desperate sigh, she sank into the sumptuous couch.  
Masayo was stood there with a thoughtful look on her face.  
"No. He danced with you three times Akane, he only danced with her once. And I would bet that she asked him in front of lots of people, so he had to say yes. Even so, this girl may be a threat. However, I have a way we can deal with her."

"Get out. And we shall all take breakfast an hour earlier in the morning. We have much to prepare for tomorrow." Haruhi woke to see Masayo looming over her in the darkness. Aware that she couldn't show any signs of difference in her demeanour, she kept her head down and came out silently before retiring to her bedroom. She fell asleep, mindful that she would have to get up early and still act like nothing had changed.  
In the morning, the three witches were so distracted that Haruhi could have not shown up and they probably wouldn't have noticed. As it was, Masayo slapped Haruhi and told her that none of them would eat breakfast because they were getting ready, so Haruhi essentially had the day to herself.  
Figuring that the three witches would stay indoors all day, Haruhi decided to grab one of the few books she had left and head outside to read. She decided to let her hair down, since the ball last night she realised that she missed wearing it down occasionally. She sat down in her favourite seat, felt the sunshine on her face, the summer breeze lifting a few tendrils of hair, and closing her eyes she could almost imagine she was a year younger, with no cares, and that her father was inside, just waiting for her.  
After a few hours, Haruhi decided to tie her hair back up and go inside, before they missed her. If she had stayed inside however, she would have had some forewarning of what was to come at the next ball. As it was, she was blissfully unaware, planning to go to the ball and speak to her father. She was not, however, planning to go dancing like she had last night, depending on how her father responded would dictate her next actions.  
Once again Haruhi was locked in the washroom, although this time she was beaten for not doing her chores. However, once again her faerie showed up, although this time she had the flowers herself.  
"Hello my dear, I hope your day was not too bad? Still, let us get down to practicalities!"  
"Should I go get you some more flowers?" Haruhi made as if to get up from the couch where they had moved to the living room, but the faerie shook her head and smiled.  
"No, today I brought you flowers from my garden. So just close your eyes dear." Haruhi did as she was bid, and felt the sparkling sensation again, and knew that her clothing was changing. When she was told to open her eyes she moved to look at herself in the mirror, and was astounded by the change.  
Her hair was elaborately done up this time, and caught in a net that glistened with lots of tiny diamonds that complimented her hair perfectly. Her dress was the thing that took her breath away though. In the palest baby pink, it made Haruhi look like she had curves everywhere, with tiny rubies studding it. She felt no constriction in her movement though, and the skirts moved as if they knew where she was going to move. Nor where they in the latest *fashion* which seemed to involve having as many petticoats and as big a skirt as possible. Haruhi personally thought the new craze was weird, but her dress followed a simpler design, that seemed to suit Haruhi's very being. Looking in the mirror, she almost didn't recognise herself.  
The faerie smiled at Haruhi's reaction then ushered her outside to her carriage. Once again Haruhi was stunned into silence as she looked at her carriage. While yesterday it had been an ordinary orchid, today it looked like even more delicate and beautiful, but Haruhi couldn't put a name to it. Not liking to be ignorant, she turned to the faerie.  
"King Orchid, is the most common name it's known by. It doesn't grow here, which is why you've never seen it." Once again, the faerie seemed to know what Haruhi was thinking before she asked.  
"But now, you really must go. Once again, my magic only lasts till midnight, and then it will fade, leaving you in only your rags. But be wary my dear, you made quite an impression on a lot of people last night, and not all of them are pleasant." With those ominous words she sent Haruhi on her way, leaving her to ponder them till she reached the palace.

Not as long, I know, but I shall try and post the next chapter soon : )


	9. An unfortunate encounter

Yay, new chapter!

Haruhi sat in the carriage, marvelling at it. The journey seemed, to her, to take no time at all in the wonderful comfort of the carriage, and soon she was getting out to go to the ball. The guards at the doors recognised her this time round and nodded politely to her. Entering the hall she was struck again by how beautiful it seemed. Wandering slowly, those few minutes would cost her dear.  
Seeing the hated woman who she didn't know, Akane rushed over to her.  
"Why hello there! I don't recognise you, are you from round here?" Haruhi turned, startled by the voice and was shocked to see her stepsister. With only a few seconds, Haruhi pitched her voice slightly lower and tried to change her accent as well.  
"Um, yes, I'm just visiting from Toyama, and of course, who could pass up a royal ball?" She gave a delicate little laugh.  
"Well, you simply must allow me to introduce you to everyone, I don't believe I've seen you around?" Grabbing Haruhi's elbow she practically dragged her to mother.  
"Oh,um, that's very kind of you- but,"  
On the other side of the ball room the prince was watching this altercation carefully, surrounded by his friends, the blonde and two red heads that Haruhi had danced with the night before and 2 she wouldn't have recognised.  
"Should we intervene? That poor girl's being accosted by the Fujiokas. I certainly wouldn't want to be in her position" shuddered one of the red heads.  
"Yes, we must save the poor maiden!" The prince shook his head.  
"Leave it for now. We should dance lest we offend." The smallest blonde frowned at that but didn't disagree.

"Why, Akane dear, who is this?" Masayo gave Haruhi a long scrutinising look but didn't seem to recognise her, so Haruhi breathed an inward sigh of relief.  
"She's just visiting from Toyama, so I told her we would show her round and introduce her to some people, I didn't see her yesterday so she mustn't know anyone."  
"My dear, why didn't you come to the ball yesterday? It was divine. Still, you must make the most of tonight. Let me introduce you to some people, Akane dear, do get me a drink would you?" Akane sauntered off, their plan currently working.  
"Now dear, let's introduce you to the Sato's, they are wonderful people." Masayo then grabbed Haruhi's arm and started taking her to the far end of the ballroom. Haruhi tried speaking but Masayo cut her off, and then dragged her into a side corridor.  
"What-where are we going? Let go of me!" Haruhi tried to pull her arm out of Masayo's grip, but months of malnourishment meant she wasn't very strong.  
"You remind me of someone. But I shall not allow you to steal the prince from Akane. He was all set for marrying her before you showed up and tried to capture him. But she will marry him, and you will just fade in the prince's memory as another girl at the ball." She pushed Haruhi into a room.  
"No one uses this corridor, so you can make all the noise you want but no one will hear you till tomorrow at the earliest. By which time the prince will have declared Akane as his new wife, and you can go back to Toyama and find someone there." So saying she left the room and locked it from the outside. Hoping it would be a key door Haruhi went to it, vaguely remembering something about picking locks, but she saw it was the kind with a turn lock on the outside. Banging her fists against the door, Haruhi let out a cry of anger.  
She would not let Masayo stop her from meeting her father, although she didn't know what she was talking about with the prince. She probably thought Haruhi wanted to marry the prince. Well Akane could have him, all she wanted was to explain to her father. The clock struck 10 and Haruhi became acutely aware of the time and started looking round the room for a way to escape. She looked at the door, but it looked pretty sturdy and she doubted she would be able to break it even if she had been at full strength.  
She glanced wildly round then ran to window. She was on the second floor and the window didn't seem to open. She looked again and saw a desk, obviously it was a writing room of some sort. Pausing for a moment, she went over to the desk and began writing a note.

Dear palace worker  
I am very sorry about the window but I was locked in here during the night of the second ball by Fujioka Masayo. I needed to get out. Speak to Fujioka Ranka and he will reimburse you for the cost of the window.

I apologise once again, Fujioka Haruhi.

Feeling slightly guilty about landing a repair bill on her poor father, Haruhi grabbed the chair and smashed the window. Looking down Haruhi wondered if she'd even be able to jump down without breaking something, or at the very least spraining something. Still, she didn't really have much choice. She took off her hair net and left it in the room, and tucked her shoes into her dress, not noticing in her haste that one fell out. Sitting herself on the ledge, she lowered herself slowly down till she was hanging by just her fingers.  
Steeling herself to let go, a sudden wind blew very strong and blew her against the wall and window ledge, smacking her head against it and knocking Haruhi unconscious, making her let go of the window ledge and she fell. She awoke to the peals of the clock proclaiming it was 11o clock, and sat up in a hurry, wincing at the pain in her head. Standing up she felt the pain get worse and then it subsided a bit, enough for her to check herself over and see that there was no damage aside from where she had banged her head. How, she didn't know, but she was grateful.  
She set off to where she thought the palace entrance was, seeking to enter again and find her father that way. After fifteen minutes of wandering round the gardens though, she had to admit she was lost. Turning round a corner, she saw a little blonde boy sitting on a bench by himself, and thinking him lost she rushed over to help him. When she reached him though, she saw he was dressed for the ball and deep in thought.  
"Um, excuse me, are you ok?" The boy looked at her, and for a moment she was struck with how deep his eyes were, they seemed far too solemn for him. And then he smiled, and seemed to lose that look.  
"I am, I just find the ballroom too busy and full sometimes so I come and sit outside! What are you doing out?" He looked at her, and seemed to see that her hair was in disarray, her dress was ripped and that she was missing her shoes. (Haruhi soon realised that she had lost a shoe somewhere, and had decided to wear no shoes rather than just one).  
"Um, well, actually, I was looking for someone at the ball, but I need to find them fast though." As she said this, she heard the clock striking half eleven, and a look of fear came onto her face. She knew she couldn't be in the ballroom when the clock finished striking 12, she had to hope she would be able to pull her father to a corridor or something.  
"That's ok, I know how to get back to the palace. It's less than ten minutes away." So long! Haruhi was going to have to hope she could find her father straight away.  
"So, what do you think about the prince getting married?" The little boy seemed to be making conversation.  
"Um, I don't know. It doesn't really affect me who he marries, although I hope he doesn't marry Miss Fujioka." It came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The little boy looked at her, he hadn't judged her to be the spiteful type.  
"I suppose you think you would be a better substitute?" Haruhi looked surprised at this.

"Goodness no, I've never even seen him! I just-" Haruhi felt an overwhelming urge to unburden herself to this boy,but she was conscious that time was slipping away. He seemed confused at this.  
"But you danced with him yesterday. And you talked to him. You seem to enjoy it." It was Haruhi's turn to be confused.  
"I danced with him? But, I only danced with - oh... That's why everyone was staring at us. He- I- but- he was the prince? So that's what Masayo meant. I thought it was strange." She seemed almost to be talking to herself now.  
"And- he was the one who helped me! I thought I recognised him! Oh my... And I still need to speak to my father... But it doesn't matter even if I did want to marry him, if I don't speak with my father before 12, all is lost!" She seemed a little dramatic, but in her circumstance Haruhi didn't care. She heard the clock chime quarter to in the background and made a little whimpering noise.  
The boy looked at her oddly, but gestured that they were here. Calling back a thank you, Haruhi dashed off, keeping to the shadows as she remembered that her dress was torn. She saw her father in the middle of a crowd of people, and just as she was about to rush through them and grab him, she was accosted by Akane.  
"What? What are you doing here? Leave me alone! I will marry the prince, not you!" She pushed Haruhi who stumbled backwards, and felt the effects of banging her head earlier come back four fold. She stabilised herself against the wall, and then heard the clock chime it's first peal of twelve. She had failed, and she had eleven seconds to leave before she turned back into Haruhi the slave. So she ran.  
She somehow managed to avoid knocking anyone over and kept to the shadows, but she could feel her clothes changing as she dashed out of the palace door and ran into the alley of trees down the side of the palace. Her carriage and the horses turned back into flowers, and the guard who had been talking to her lady in waiting was most surprised when he saw her turn into a tulip.  
Haruhi sobbed against a tree, as she realised that it had all been in vain. She heard the guards though, and starting running again, ignoring the pounding in her head till it became too much and she was forced to slow to a walk the rest of the way home. Reaching the home, she went in and saw the faerie.  
"I'm so sorry." She guided Haruhi to the washroom, and with a heavy heart she locked her in it, bereft that nothing had worked. For what were faerie's for but to bring joy? And she had failed and this poor girl would suffer more because of it. In the washroom, Haruhi started sobbing again when she realised that she still had the shoe. Looking at it, she felt a renewed sense, and vowed that she would not stay here. She would gather her few meagre possessions, and she would leave.

Sorry it took a little while to upload, this chapter ended up being really really long so I split it so you can read this bit at least : ) on the plus side, the next bit should be up fairly soon as it shouldn't take me too much longer to finish : )


	10. A Reunion at Last

New chapter : D

-back at the palace-  
"Mori!" One of the red headed boys came to him with a note and a shoe.  
"Remember the Fujiokas? We think we found where they put that girl, and get this. Read the note. Oh, and I think this is her shoe. She should have the other one, so you can identify her!"  
Mori took the note and read it, frowning.  
"I wasn't aware that she had more daughters than the two? I know there is another girl in the house, but she seemed little more that a slave, an exceptionally mistreated one at that."  
Here Kyouya spoke.  
" Fujioka Haruhi is the biological daughter of Fujioka Ranka, who married Masayo and she brought the two daughters who you see in society. The girl initially attended events with the others, and attended less and less and then dropped off the radar entirely. There are several rumours about her that include one saying that the new Fujiokas keep her as a slave. However the official story is that she has left with friends without the mother's or father's permission and so is considered disowned."  
Mori frowned as Kyouya recited all this. The twins looked at each other and shrugged at how Kyouya knew all that, and then remembered it as well. Mori continued to think, and tucked both the shoe and note into his suit, as the rest of the group aside from the small boy drifted off to dance with people.  
"What are you going to do Takashi? I've told you what she said. It's up to you, but don't do something you'll regret." For the second time that night, he looked old beyond his years, as he spoke to his cousin.  
Just then Akane came over. She glanced at Huni and then looked over him and started talking to Mori.  
"Will you dance with me? I feel like you've been neglecting me!" She simpered girlishly. The slight movement of his eyebrows was the only disapproval he showed, at her snubbing of his cousin and presumption to his time, but he nodded courteously. All throughout the dance he couldn't help but think of Haruhi - if indeed that was who she was- and Akane noticed. When the dance finished she didn't let him go.  
"You ignored me throughout all that dance! Why? Yesterday you were perfectly happy to dance with me till that - woman-" she spat the word out, " came along, and then you ignored me! You can't do that to a lady, especially not when there is an offer of marriage on the table! You can't just dump for that stupid little airhead!" Mori didn't like hearing this presumptuous woman bad mouthing Haruhi and assuming that he was going to marry her. So her grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side.  
"The only reason I danced with you is because you asked so often. I had no intention of marrying you and am sorry I got your hopes up so much, but there is no need to insult other people."  
"That's it, isn't it! You think she's prettier than me! That stupid cow, how dare she do this! You don't even know who she is! Your father won't let you marry her. I am a good match, probably the best here!" Mori watched this, feeling his anger grow. He knew he couldn't let it show though, and had to be polite. At the same time he had no desire to stay in conversation with this girl, even if he could not take into account everything her family had done to Haruhi.  
"I am sorry you feel so emotional, however, I have no inclination to even entertain the thought of marrying you." He then bowed and walked away, leaving her standing there angry. Walking over to his father he whispered something in his ear, and the two got up and left the ballroom.

"Father, I know who I want to marry, but she is not here tonight. I beg that you give me leave to go find her tomorrow and claim her hand, and then you may announce it." The king looked a bit perplexed.  
"Well, I suppose, if it will mean that you finally marry, I suppose so. But who is she? Why is she not here tonight?"  
"She was, but she had to leave early due to... Unfortunate circumstances. So I never got a chance to speak to her. I would also like your written permission to allow me to search her house, as I fear her family will be jealous and try and stop her."  
"I must say Takashi, this is all most cloak and daggers. But very well, in the morning get a written warrant."

The ball ended without a proclamation of who the prince wanted to marry, and most of the ladies were confused. Surely he had still not chosen? They all went home, bitterly disappointed, Akane more than most as she had been told that there was no way she would ever be considered.  
"But I don't understand why mother! And why did you let that girl get out! She almost ruined everything! Although, I dealt with her, I didn't see her again after I spoke with her, and I definitely didn't see the prince dance with her. Although he did seem rather edgy, he was so rude to me mother!"  
Masayo let Akane rant for another ten minutes or so, and then told her to go to bed and that they'd deal with it in the morning. She went and unlocked the washroom, not even bothering to tell Haruhi this time. Luckily Haruhi was still awake, and when she was sure her stepmother had gone upstairs she came out and went to bed, dreaming of the prince and escaping.  
Haruhi woke up early morning as she was so used to doing, and began contemplating leaving before any of the witches were awake. The more she thought about this, the more it seemed like a good idea, so she got up, and started getting ready. She had packed all her things into a bag and was just going to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking to ignore it, she carried on getting her stuff ready but the knocking persisted. Worried it would wake one of the witches up, she rushed over to the door and opened it just as the man was about to knock on it.  
"Yes? Who are you?" This was the last thing she needed, because this man was dressed rather fancily, which meant he was probably an important official.  
"Is this the Fujioka residence?" Haruhi nodded.  
"I am looking for Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi stared at him for a few moments.  
"Why? What has she done? Who are you and why are you here?" Once gain Haruhi felt the realisation that she was in fact of high blood, coupled with fear over why she was wanted.  
"I am here on business of the palace, and you will either bring her to me, or I will search this house. I have a warrant of the king." Haruhi frowned.  
"A warrant of the king is only available to search the houses of criminals. If you want to search the house of an ordinary citizen, you need a warrant of peace. So I ask again. What do you want with Fujioka Haruhi?" The official looked at Haruhi rather oddly, seeing nothing but a slave who was being oddly defiant and knew so much about warrants. Just as he was about to answer, Mori stepped forward.  
"I am searching for you, Miss Haruhi. Would-". As soon as she saw the prince, Haruhi's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back.  
"No. You- why didn't you tell me who you were? I never would have attracted so much attention if you had! I would have been able to speak to my father, I would have been able to leave here!" Mori frowned.  
"Where is your father? I can let you speak to him. Say you'll marry me Haruhi. I can take you away from all is, away from your stepmother and sisters. When we we at the ball, I knew when you collapsed on me and then told me off for assuming why you hadn't eaten, my heart belonged to you then." Haruhi looked at him, and felt all that she'd tried to push down while she was searching for her dad come flooding back.  
"I- I think- I think I lo-" just then she heard Masayo shout down.  
"Haruhi? Where are you brat? Why haven't you brought my breakfast? I'll teach you to be late! Don't ignore me!" This last bit was screeched. Turning round, Mori caught the fear on her face, and took hold of her hand.  
" I will take you away from this whatever, come with me. You don't have to marry me, just let me at least take you out of this house." Haruhi looked at him and nodded, grabbing her bag that she had previously packed with her dearest possessions. Getting into the carriage, Mori had to help Haruhi, who was still exhausted from so little sleep the night before. As the carriage set off, the swaying was so lulling that Haruhi couldn't keep her eyes open, and in her hazy sleep she leant her head against Mori's shoulder.  
"I think..." She fell asleep, and her head slipped down onto his chest. Mori looked startled for a minute, and then put his arm around her, overcome with a desire to protect her, this girl that he knew he had fallen deeply, impossibly, madly in love with. Looking at her dressed in rags, so thin, he felt a rage against those women that had done this to her. No one deserved to be treated like that.  
As he was thinking, Haruhi started shifting in her sleep, muttering. It didn't take much to realise that she was having a nightmare, and as she was moving her sleeve rode up, exposing her skin with all the bruises on it. Seei that, he felt his rage grow immeasurably, and gently stroked her face and hair, trying to calm her down. It must have worked, because she stopped moving quite so much, and wrapped her arm around him, so he pulled her tighter. He didn't want the journey to end, but inevitably it did. He pulled his arm off her and shook her slightly to wake her.  
"Haruhi. Haruhi, we're here." Haruhi started into wakefulness, and then realised that she was holding onto Mori.  
"Oh, I, I'm sorry! I-" she stopped talking and just blushed, and then grabbed her bag and hid her face, so she didn't see the slight smile on Mori's face. He helped her out of the carriage and then took her inside the palace to one of the many guest rooms.  
"You can get clean in here, I will send up some servants with clothes as well."  
Haruhi walked in and was stunned by the opulence of the room. It made her old house look like a peasant's abode, with a large bath with elegant gold swan head - taps! They had running water here! The towels looked thicker than all her old clothes put together, and the walls were decorated with a delicate mosaic.  
Just then the two servants that Mori had promised showed up. One of them emptied some sweet smelling goo into the bath and started running the taps while another hung up the dress that Haruhi assumed she was supposed to wear after the bath. As she was looking at the dress, one of the servants grabbed her from behind and started undressing her.  
"Hey, what are you - I can undress myself thank you very much!" The woman didn't listen, and once Haruhi was undressed they put her in the bath and started scrubbing her."I- hey- watch what you're doing! I can wash myself!"  
But no matter what she said or did, she was only one person and was still malnourished, so the two servants got their way. When they finished washing her they dried her and started dressing her. Haruhi didn't try and stop them, realising it would be futile and deciding to save her energy for the following hours which she was sure would be trying. When they finally finished they showed Haruhi herself in a mirror.  
Although she still looked very thin, her cheeks had been scrubbed pink, and the dress was simple which suited Haruhi. While she had enjoyed getting dressed up for the balls, she much preferred simpler clothing, and this dress looked nice. She mentally steeled herself, not knowing what would happen now, where all this was going. It had all happened in such a rush. Then she remembered her bag and grabbed it from where she had dropped it when she first came into the room and walked to the door.  
"Father?" Haruhi's father turned to face her, as she ran to him and hugged him, pulling him close like she hadn't done for many a year, as he hugged her back, so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't care. She had her father.  
Things passed in a blur from then, Mori insisted that her father and her get something to eat and he gave them a room where Haruhi recounted what had really happened. She didn't tell her father everything, figuring that he didn't need to know it all, what she told him was bad enough. He felt so bad for believing all of Masayo's lies, and vowed that he would put straight this atrocity.  
And so he left Masayo, and Haruhi had her father back again. But what of the prince I hear you ask? Haruhi had known she had been falling for him since he extended a hand to her when she was a slave, even if she hadn't known at the time. And when he showed her the shoe that she had lost, she brought out the other one and put them both on.  
As she did so, she was surrounded by a blinding light, and her faerie appeared. When the light faded she was dressed in garments worthy of a queen.  
"My dear, your triumph in the face of such adversity has inspired the hearts of faeries all over the land. May you be forever happy." She kissed Haruhi and then disappeared, leaving her to explain to a very confused Mori and father that she was how she had been able to come to the ball when Masayo had locked her up.  
And so, Haruhi and Mori got married, and when the time came they ruled wisely. Haruhi was beloved by all, including the current king and queen, who were glad that their son had finally chosen a sensible woman to marry.  
Haruhi became acquainted with all Mori's close friends, and they became hers too. When they had a little baby boy and girl, twins, all of the friends were asked to be godparents.  
Masayo and her daughters were shunned from society once Ranka left them, and they were forced to sell all their worldly goods and live in a cottage and work.  
And so, Haruhi and Mori lived happily ever after

~~~~~  
The End

Well, it's been a wonderful story to write, and thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it : )


End file.
